Dimension Jumpers Book two: Failure
by VelocitaMachi
Summary: Three carriers, Two pilots, One spartan, and a whole lot of crew. Send them on a unknown mission, and who knows what will happen. In the unknown, they won't be able to contact for help and they are on their own. If they make it back or not, is up to them to decide.


**Summary: The Valkyrie crew is now done with Remnant and are now voyaging the vast void of space. New members are now on this legendary ship but who knows what they will do or how. What new places and what new Missions would the ship and it's crew come across, and will they be able to survive?**

* * *

 **\- Remnant -**

 **\- Three years later -**

"It's cold!"

"C'mon get up already!"

"But it's cold."

"Honestly when did you learn to complain."

"Everyone complains. I'm not getting out of my warm bed."

"Gah. Fine i'll make it even colder." Lazaro then walked towards the window, unlocked it, and pushed it.

"Wha?" He pushed it again.

Isonix then appeared, "It seems that the outside is quite literally frozen."

"Frozen?" Lazaro then wiped the condensation off the window to find everything completely white.

"She told you its cold." Miavi then said.

"Hey you have warm armor, plus you aren't even up yet."

"Too cold. I don't even have it on plus you have one too."

Lazaro then sighed with his hand on his visor. He then looked up, "Hold up. Isn't it summer?"

Silence. Lazaro looked at Arhion who was native to the planet. He sat there reading with his blankets covering him, "Well it can get pretty cold in the summer. After all Atlas is always cold even in the summer."

Lazaro sighed again. The door was then knocked on and Lazaro opened it. The assistant stood there, "Hello students. I'm afraid there will be no classes today and that everyone is to stay inside unless notified."

"Wait, why is this?"

"Have you looked outside?"

"Yes."

"The whole town is frozen and if you go out without proper gear you will die. Also keep all windows and exit doors closed. There will be a time when you are able to go to the cafeteria for food but now isn't the time. You will be updated more on your scroll." The assistant then left to notify the other students that were in the dorm. Lazaro closed the door and looked at his teammates. Rui was already bundled up and sleeping again, same with Miavi. Arhion was continuing to read.

Lazaro the sat on his bed, 'what am I to do.'

* * *

 **\- An hour later -**

Lazaro walked with his shotgun slinged onto his front and was carrying his heavy backpack with his ammo and other items. Rui was sitting there shivering with the blankets over her like everyone else in the room, also carrying her sword and items. Of course he had his suit but it was required to bring blankets and other items listed so he was carrying his too like the others on his team.

"Three, two, one. Open!" Three students then ran through the open doors. The other two students who were manning the exit closed the doors after they went through. It was a slow wait to the exit. They were abandoning the dorms to make it easier to watch the students and take care of them. Two teachers were in the dorm to watch over everything so nothing would go wrong.

The wind whistled and the doors shut once again when a student ran in. There were a few students that were crucial to getting everyone out of the dorms. One was teleporting three students at a time while the other at the door took two students through the frozen wasteland with his fire semblance. There was also the two door operators who were there to make sure the doors didn't lock up and that they didn't stay open to freeze the place. This process repeated as the dorms evacuated to the auditorium. Soon AMRL was at the front and was the last one to go. "Alright who's going with who?" The two students who were evacuating everyone walked up to them.

"The girls will be teleported, Us men will brute the cold." Lazaro said.

"Alright fine with me." The man said. The three of them walked to the door and the two students there who wore heavy jackets prepared to open.

"Let's see how we're going to do this." They then started planning.

"Ready. Go!" The doors then shot open and the group ran out, the door operators following and pulling the doors shut behind them.

The five rushed through the crunching snow, "Careful, its slippery out here."

"Just focus on running." Arhion said. The building couldn't be seen through the blizzard, in fact all that they could see really was the person in front of them and the flame from the lead person. The group was a mix between hot and cold as they ran. Lazaro continued to look forward as it was first white and then they were inside the auditorium.

"This is the last one from dorm 3B" The lead said to the teacher who stood there, the teacher marking it off on his scroll.

"That should be all." The teacher then went through the list.

He then called out, "Is team Clarion here?"

Two students ran to him, "Me and Gano are here but the other two didn't come in. They were the last ones out of the dorm!"

The teacher then looked out of the window, "They should be here by now..."

But the seconds passed and nothing came. "We got an emergency. Wheres the assistant I need a rescue team now."

The teacher turned to the leader who guided them in, "Do you have enough energy to use your semblance?"

"Sorry, no."

"Alright. Go rest." The teacher then walked quickly to find the assistant.

* * *

 **\- Another area in the auditorium -**

"Assistant Hyko!" A voice then called and she turned.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Two students from team Clarion and the evacuation team never made it inside. I need a team to go out and find them."

"No one has enough energy left to use their semblance. It would be a while till we can form one."

"They'll be dead by then."

Hyko sighed, "Everyone was warned that there's a posibility of death. The list say's they're still alive but their aura is draining. lets hope that they get inside somewhere else."

The teacher nodded grimly.

"I'll do it."

Hyko turned to the volunteering student, "What makes you think i'll grant that Joshua? You don't even have a semblance to protect yourself."

"I don't need one?"

"You'll die without one."

"Students are supposed to adapt and act accordingly to situations. That goes for all hunters and that is what i'm doing."

The assistant and teacher looked at the student. Hyko sighed, "Five minutes. That is the maximum time i'll allow you to search. If exceeding that, you will be dead."

"I'll get it done." Josh then rushed the sidelines towards the entrance.

"Hey you can't go through!" The door guards attempted to block him. Josh only ducked under their arms and plowed open the doors, disappearing into the white wasteland. The two guards shut the doors to keep the cold from coming.

"Prepare to open them for return." Hyko walked up to them. The two students nodded and stood next to the door. Onlookers watched whilst team clarion and the friends of the evacuation team were being calmed by other students.

"That idiot better come back..." Rui muttered to herself as she watched the doors.

* * *

 **\- Josh -**

He couldn't see where he was going. 'I have to do it don't I. Wait. No one will question it.' Josh thought as he continued running.

"Shoji, Kadao, Larkas, ojan, erasal, pojak. Summon." Josh then said as he was engulfed in a glowing yellow. He was then engulfed in a scratched jet black armor with a glowing yellow as a secondary. The back of the armor extended up behind the head so no one can shoot him from behind. Pounding through the snow, he reached out to the side, grabbing something and pulling himself up.

He was then riding atop of his dragon Zulu. A timer was counting down in his hud, already at three minutes. He then pat his dragon, "Zulu, I need heat sources or any sign of life."

A small half of a targeting reticle then appeared to his left and he turned his head, the whole reticle then showing. Four more then appeared and Zulu turned towards them with his weapon. Less than two minutes were left on the timer when he got to the target, his armor now off. Jumping off he knelt down next to the five people, still awake at least.

"Hey c'mon we gotta move, or you all are gonna die."

"W-Who? Why are you here get inside. Leave us." One of the people whispered, likely one of the members of CLRN.

"Like I would do that. Get up already and huff it."

"Our legs are basically frozen on three of us. Take the two door operators who can still move." The lead person then said. The two men then got up slowly.

Josh looked at them, "You can still carry right? Take one each." He then bent down a picked up the leader while the other two grabbed the last two.

"Get on Zulu and hang on." Josh said as two winglets then folded down. Josh then mounted Zulu with the leader still on his back. The two men then grabbed hold on the winglets, one on each side and Zulu started running. Another targeting reticle then appeared with a line curving from his position to it. There was a building between them and a fairly large one too. Possibly a dorm. And there was less than a minute on the timer left.

"Zulu, whats the layout of the building ahead." A holographic display then appeared.

If he remembered correctly, "Zulu, initiate the phase." Zulu then alternated the guideline towards the building. This is one of his dragon's abilities, the ability to pass through certain objects. The group then passed through the glass doors of both sides. Josh then looked at the time and the distance that was still between them. The phase cut much of the distance off but it still wasn't enough.

He'll have to clear the distance quicker if he is to make the time mark. As it is he was already starting to freeze and he was surprised the others haven't been frozen yet. There was now less than twenty seconds left on the timer. 'What can I do to clear the distance in this short time? Wait.'

"Hey Zulu. Think we should test the new fuel?" Zulu only roared in reply as the exhausts then a massive amount of heat and flames.

Josh continued to hold onto Zulu, same with the others to prevent themselves from flying off. Josh then glanced at his internal speedometer thinking, 'Holy shieeeeeeeee'.

* * *

Hyko watched the door with the teacher. She then glanced at her watch and sighed. There was less than ten seconds left. One of the students then walked up and watched the door. Some of the other students were watching their scrolls and the doors. Hyko looked at his watch again, five seconds. She turned to the student who walked up, "Sorry. But he's gone." Hyko then started to walk off.

"He'll come."

"Sorry but the time ended. He's done for."

"He'll come. Just listen." Hyko only sighed before listening to the silent room besides some murmuring. The thundering of feet. The teacher then narrowed his eyes, "Grimm?"

"Hey what's that light out there? Oh its gone..." One of the door operators then sighed.

"Mind opening the doors?"

"What are you going out too?" Hyko asked.

"No. Just open them."

"For what reason."

"Because. He has his ways of doing stunts."

"Sorry but no. I have to deny that Rui."

"Then that is a command I will have to reject. Shaze mind helping?" Rui then turned to the warrior.

Shaze then sighed and got up to walk over, "Alright. Payment for dropping out of the sky. What is it."

"You can see out there right.?"

"Yea, sure. Why?"

"What are you thinking?" Hyko then asked.

"Oh i'm just saving him. He does need someone to cover him."

Shaze then tilted his head, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me how close and how fast he's coming in."

"Just that."

"Unless you want him to smash the doors open, yes. And maybe deploy a barrier between the other students."

Shaze sighed and looked outside. "Sure. He does have a tenancy to go overboard. And with that speed I'd say he is."

The two waited seconds before Shaze waved his hands and Rui's eyes flashed, the doors opening. Wind whistled in, same with some snow before a large grey-white heap slipped through and the doors closed.

"What are you students doing?!" Hyko scowled.

"Look. You may be the assistant and all, and that's fine. But he's a teammate and a friend. It's only likely that we would help him, same with other hunters." Shaze responded as the two walked over to the moving heap.

Josh was slowly getting off Zulu with the others, "Who knew that heat could be so precious." He continued to rub his hands together after setting down the leader near another group of students that were using fire dust to heat metal to warm themselves.

The two of them walked up to Josh and Shaze spoke, "That was another crazy stunt I see. How did you achieve that speed by the way?"

"Oh y'know, just another thing I made. I think i'm going to name it Rocket nitro from now on."

"Sure sure. Although you are always finding ways to die. You have some serious luck." Rui responded.

"Yea. I think I'm immune hanging out with all of you."

"Hey now." Rui then lightly pushed him.

"I was joking but still it's somewhat true."

"Yea. Just don't die alright." Rui then walked off. Shaze and Josh then walked back to a waiting Gitiar.

* * *

 **Hello people. This is the very first chapter of Dimension jumpers book two. Yes the Summary at the beginning of the chapter is different from the one on the actual summary and the one on the actual summary is the same as book one. The one in the beginning of this chapter is somewhat what the book will be about. Of course I am working on Spirit of Pride and that would be having much more work than this until it is done. Tell me how this chapter is so far. Oh? Everything is frozen, why is that you ask? Well just so you know there's been a massive time jump. About three years I should say. Not much really happened between the time jump alright so its all pretty much boring. Plus the whole place just froze overnight for reasons unknown and that is why everyone is confused and the staff are trying to figure out what is causing it. Anyways the second chapter will be out whenever so leave a review, and remember what I said about them too. If you are starting on this one, I suggest reading the first book before, it will most likely help in quite a few things. Anyways book two is out and I am working on Spirit of Pride much more than this but that doesn't mean I won't work on this so stay tuned.**


End file.
